


Just Spike and His Puppy

by mandylynn4



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A basic dirtying of an adorable children’s book. Spike sends a letter to his Sire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Spike and His Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Just Spike and his Puppy  
> AUTHOR: Mandylynn (mandylynn4@yahoo.com)  
> DISCLAIMER: Joss owns the boys and their surroundings. Mercer Mayer owns the story inside this story. *winks at Mercer Mayer * Hope you don’t sue me for killing the cutest children’s book out there!  
> RATING: R  
> SPOILERS: Around Season 4 or 5?  
> PAIRING: Spike/Xander, implied Spike/Angel  
> SUMMARY: A basic dirtying of an adorable children’s book. Spike sends a letter to his Sire.  
> DISTRIBUTION: Will be on Warped Obsession eventually. List archives are fine. Anywhere else? Just ask so I can find it on your site and maybe link to you. (http://warpedobsession.cjb.net)  
> FEEDBACK: I won’t be offended if someone flames me for killing this book. In fact, I commend you on beating me with the Yahell stick for making this book filth. Otherwise, flames will be sent a nasty collage of Spuffy pics and a fluffy smut Spuffy story.  
> AN: Angel is Spike’s Sire in this story. Let’s pretend for a minute there is no Anya, no chip, and no Buffy-love? G? Good doggie… No beta. No sequel. I mean it! lol

It had been two long years since Angel had last seen his beloved Childe and longer since he’d been able to look back on the times together fondly. So, when a long manila envelope with Spike’s name scrawled as the return address made it onto his desk, he couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow in wonder. He waited until Wesley had left the room to open it. 

Inside were a thin children’s book, a letter, and a Polaroid picture. He gazed at the photo for a few minutes, looking down at Spike and the dark-haired boy, both of who seemed extremely happy. Xander Harris, the boy who had made his unlife a living hell…and who had sent him there via Buffy. He smiled down at the picture. Xander seemed to have grown up a bit, his thick, dark hair wavy and his deep chocolate eyes filled with amusement. Pretty, Angelus commented from the deep recesses of the vampire’s brain. He nodded absently and put the picture down on the desk.

He picked up the letter. It was written in that thick scrawling of his William’s that he had learned and loved so long ago. Now, the handwriting was in black ballpoint ink instead of blood…as it used to be. It was short, so Angel began reading it.

Great Poof,  
How’ve you been? Haven’t heard from you in a while so I thought  
I’d write you. Xanny says hello. Ponce’s got some woody for telling  
you hello. He (this word was scratched out and replaced with ‘we’)  
decided that you needed a bit o’ a laugh, seein’ as you brood so much.  
So, we sent you a book. It’s got little words, so you should understand.  
(this sentence had one line through it) Xan’s mum used to read it to ‘im  
and I think it fits with the photos, so here it is. Xan says to stop reading  
this letter and read the book.  
Your Childe,  
William

Angel snorted, fingering the words one last time before setting the letter down next to the picture. He picked up the book and frowned. On the front cover, in what appeared to be children’s scrawls, was the title. “Just me and my puppy,” he whispered aloud. There was some sort of fuzzy animal wrapped up in a leash, which was connected to a tiny gray puppy. White picket fencing was the backdrop. He frowned again. This was already getting odd.

He flipped open to the first page. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Instead of the cartoon drawing of the furry animal, there was a pencil drawing taped inside. Spike’s work, obviously. It showed the old Sunnydale High’s hallway. Above, in what looked like the ceiling, was a caricature of Buffy…large breasts, short skirt, and big stake in hand. Below her, he was drawn…tall hair, bumpy face, and elongated fangs. He scowled. In the picture, Xander (who looked just like the Xander he remembered) was being held between he and Spike (who also looked exactly like himself). 

The caption on the facing page read, “I wanted a puppy, just for me. So I traded my baseball mitt for one.” A large arrow pointed from the words “baseball mitt” to Buffy. Angel snickered. He’d forgotten about that night. It was the night that Spike had come into town to face off with Buffy…and Angel had tried to deceive him. But Spike had been too clever.

He flipped the page. A picture of Dawn and Xander, happily hugging was pasted on the page. Angel smiled. “My baby sister liked him right away,” he read aloud.

The facing page was a drawing of Angel again, this time with Drusilla in his arms. Both of them were in full vampire gear. Spike was on one side of the drawing, presenting Xander in pure slave/master fashion. Spike’s penciled face showed hopeful amusement…and Angel realized that his face had been drawn in a sort of wary laughter instead of anger. “And, boy, were Mom and Dad surprised! They said I could keep him if I took care of him myself.” 

Angel ran his hand over his face and turned the page. Here, instead of a paper drawing, was a Polaroid, taped to the illustration. Xander – sitting at a dining room table, eating a bowl of something chocolate, mouth full and smiling. “So I am taking very good care of my puppy. I feed him in the morning.” 

The next page had another Polaroid, this time of Xander licking previouslen cen chocolate off a body part…Spike’s body part. Angel averted his eyes after reading the words. “He eats every bite.” He could practically hear Spike’s lilting accent and see his suggestively raised eyebrows with that statement…and the souled vampire felt his cock twitch inside his pants at those thoughts. No wonder the blonde had decided the book had fit the pictures.

“Then I put on his leash and we go for a walk,” he read on the next page, his eyes flickering up to the Polaroid taped there. Xander’s shirt, blindingly bright orange, was open and one thin silver ring was attached to his nipple. A matching silver chain looped around the ring and came out into a pale palm…obviously the photographer’s. Angel felt his pants becoming less and less comfortable.

“I am teaching my puppy how to heel.” Angel gasped at this picture. It was almost the same as the picture before, but this time, Xander’s head was thrown back in painful ecstasy as the chain was noticeably tugged. Angel shifted in his chair and turned the page.

“He is learning how to stay…” Xander was handcuffed to the bed, half-clothed. Another twitch.

“…except when he sees a cat.” Handcuffs behind Xander’s back, a healthy blush covering his cheeks, white teeth in an embarrassed smile, and Buffy standing only a few feet away made up that picture. The vampire felt an odd tingling in his tummy, which erupted into a giggle. He composed himself and turned the page.

It was littered with half-naked pictures of Xander. “My puppy knows lots of tricks…how to sit…” Xander on his knees, hands behind his back, head down in slave fashion. “How to play dead…” Xander lying on his stomach with a sheet wrapped around his body, looking asleep. “And how to roll over.” The sheet almost gone from his body, Xander was on his back with a come-fuck-me smile. Angel felt another twitch. A big one. “He still needs some practice.” Here, a tiny scribble was made on the page. “Read the back of the letter after you get done reading the book.” 

He flipped the page, fingers tingling with the desire to read the back of the letter now. But, he knew he’d get a surprise if he waited and his Childe’s demands made it seem worthwhile for him to wait.

A picture, not a Polaroid, showed Xander having just walked into Giles’s door. In his hands were a bag of doughnuts and a tray of coffees. His face on first glance was cheerful, but at another look, his eyes showed a bit of sorrow. He was in fact the doughnut boy. Angel frowned at this picture. “But he already knows how to fetch.” Shrivel.

Quickly, he turned the page. “My puppy is a big help around the house. He’s a good guard dog.” Another pencil drawing: Spike huddled just inside his crypt, Xander outside, one hand on the crypt door and one gesturing to Willow, Buffy, and Dawn. Angel smirked at the picture. 

The opposite side had another pencil drawing and the caption, “He brings in the paper for my dad.” It was a drawing of Angel, sitting in the crypt in bedroom slippers and robe, Xander handing him a newspaper. Another message was written beneath the picture. “The back of the letter will tell you, mate.”

He growled. He wanted to read it now! Instead, he turned the page. “And he keeps me company while I do my homework.” This was a picture that would have made Angel blush, had he had any blood in which to do so. It showed Spike, finally…in bed and apparently naked, hand beneath the sheets. He had his scarred eyebrow cocked upwards and a leer on his face. Xander’s hand was reaching out to him. Angel felt his cock come to life again.

“Sometimes my puppy gets dirty.” Xander was covered head-to-toe with some demon goop…something that Angel could bet smelled disgusting. The poor boy’s face was crestfallen and he imagined Spike chuckling. 

“Then I give him a bath.” Angel felt a definite twitch this time. The picture was taken from an arm’s length away and Spike and Xander were both in a bathtub full of bubbles. The bubbles conveniently covered everything, but it left it all to Angel’s imagination. There was no denying it…the vampire was hard. He sighed and flipped the page.

“I get him nice and dry so he won’t catch a cold.” Xander was sitting in the bathroom in a pair of flannel pajamas, Spike’s hand toweling his hair for him. Xander’s face was one of tired bliss and Angel let the ends of his lips curl into a smile. 

“Then we get ready for bed…” Xander was taking off his flannel pajamas in the bed. He had the “Spike Smirk” down pat and had even got the cocked eyebrow right. Angel sighed and reached down for his erection, to stroke it thorough his slacks. The boy he’d once hated was affecting him more than he thought he would. The book just made things even more interesting.

He turned to the last page. The page was blank, except for the caption and a tiny note. “Put the picture from the envelope on this page. Nummy says.” The caption read, “…just me and my puppy.” Angel smiled softly, arranging the photo on the page, and taping it into place. His heart wasn't the only thing that was full, however, as he remembered nights teaching William many of the same things.

 

He set the book down on the desk and got down to business…

“Angel? May I come in?” Wesley asked from the other side of the door. 

Angel put both hands on the desk and shuffled Spike’s gift under a bunch of papers. Then, he cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

Wesley strode in, handed him his cell phone, and walked back out, without saying a word. Angel looked at the phone mysteriously before answering it. “Hello?”

“Hey, poof. Got my pressie, then?”

“Spike. Yeah. Just got done reading it actually. Very nice.”

There was hushed whispering on the other end and the sound of husky laughter. “So. Didja read the back of the letter yet?”

“No.”

“How’s ‘bout you hang up the phone, read the back of the letter, shag the ‘ell outta the junior Watcher, and then…see what happens next?”

Angel was about to reply when the line cut off. He frowned. Then, he pulled the letter out from its hiding place and stared at the message on the back. Xander’s handwriting. “Spike says that he was your pet once. And now that I’m his pet, he wants you to see how he’s doing. Part of it was the book. The other part…” Spike’s handwriting took over. “Come down to Sunnyhell and see how loyal my new pet is. ASAP.”

Angel felt his erection throb under the desk and he read the last line written. Xander had written it, but he could feel Spike’s undertones in it. “A puppy’s for life…not just for Christmas.” 

The vampire picked the phone back up, dialed the main desk, and was surprised to hear Wes’s voice on the other end. “Come in here…now. I’ve got a proposition for you.”

~*~


End file.
